The present invention relates to snow gun towers.
Many ski resorts use snow-making equipment to produce man-made snow when natural snow is unavailable or to supplement the available quantity of natural snow. Snow-making equipment typically includes a number of snow guns arranged at intervals along the side of or on a ski trail. Snow guns include nozzles through which a mixture of compressed air and water is sprayed into the ambient air. The rapid expansion of the compressed air in the relatively cool ambient air causes the water to cool and form snow crystals. Snow guns are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,230.
Snow guns may be mounted on fixed tower mounts, or on ground mounts that can be easily moved to different locations. While tower mounts allow the snow gun to be mounted high above the trail, for longer hang time and thus better freezing of the snow crystals, tower mounts are typically difficult to adjust, if they are adjustable at all. This lack of ready adjustability makes use of tower mounts impractical if the wind direction is unfavorable to the direction in which the snow gun is facing.